


A Haiku of You

by Soundone



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundone/pseuds/Soundone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhajat was a story, a poem more feelings than words. </p><p>Mitama was a storyteller, searching for words to her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haiku of You

The lonely expanse of night was a special time for Mitama. It was a time where the hustle and distractions of a busy world retired to the corners of the mind and allowed wondrous serenities once hidden to blossom forth from their hiding places. From the harmonious whistling of wind past trees to the distant glitter of colours that splashed against an indigo canvas, the darkening of the sun and the brightening of lampposts signalled a modest, yet glamorous spectacle of stillness and radiance that only asked for silence as its applause.

 

'Bring light to my ears

Sing songs of calm to my eyes

Let time stop for me.'

 

The night always brought out the best in her poetry, a thousand words smooth and clear on an evening breeze, untainted by the chaos of daylight. Bright eyes reflected the starry sky outside her window as she dreamily basked in the unmoving storm of light. Each constellation, each star was a story, a ballad of the untouchable allure that resided in the world. She smiled and let every word touch her body, hummed when they spoke only to her. A familiar warmth dotted tingling goosebumps to her skin as she embraced another lovely night of solitude beneath a gentle cover of shadow and silver.

‘’I’ve finished placing the heating charms, Mitama. Is there anything else you want?’’

The cleric took a break from the skyward canvas and turned her attentions to the spellcaster that stared expectantly from the corner.

‘’Hmm...I think I would like to listen to the evening tonight, so no need for the sound-cancelling talisman.’’ Mitama replied from the bed, her smile not budging an inch. ‘’The moon isn’t full, so some light would help. Also, if you would be so kind, some incense should complete the mood.

 

Lotus, rose, spice, sage

I pine for all equally

Your taste I shall trust.’’

 

Rhajat returned her friend’s smile, a barely noticeable perking of pale lips that spoke of her experience on the matter, before she set out for her tasks. Mitama continued watching patiently and warmly at the sight. Her nights of solitude were becoming less and less frequent ever since she had found a companion to share them with, and it wasn’t something she mourned. The cleric’s preference for seclusion wasn’t a trait that helped make her many friends, sleep and writing taking precedent over fraternization, but she found a kindred soul in Rhajat, as did the woman find in her. She was beginning to become accustomed to the new scent and presence that often came with the setting of the sun.

Starry eyes glazed softly as Rhajat placed a sort of amplification charm upon a table before settling the holder on top. Mitama rose an eye in interest at the slight rubbing of her friend’s fingers, letting out a small gasp at the sight of dancing fires rise from magical fingertips. Like an artisan, Rhajat painted the tips of the candles with beauty and precision, glowing embers falling onto the wick like snow onto mountain tops while the amplification charm allowed their light to bath her entire room in a relaxing amber.

 

‘Jasmine or lotus?

No, a child of the two

To my nose it cries.’

 

The strong, yet soothing scent of the incense settled in both her nostrils and skin. A mixture of ash and nature, the beauty between life and death. Mitama almost found herself sedated to sleep by the aroma, the captivating embrace of pungent smoke drifting her away. Luckily, the settling of Rhajat onto the floor next to her bed softly awoke her from the trance. Rhajat’s fair face was there to meet her, giving Mitama another small smile while she prepared an array of charms and ink.

‘’I managed to make the charm work for both light and smell, so the incense should stay for the entire night this time.’’ The spellcaster said the next words with a touch of shyness, still not used to socializing. ‘’Is...Is the scent to your liking?’’

 

‘’I feel my woes fade

My room twice the haven past

Your magic unmatched.

 

...It is very pleasing, Rhajat. Thank you.’’

She was awarded a light blush for her praise, feeling a tad giddy for being able to cause such a reaction from the usually cold diviner. Their next exchange was a wordless one, a short and simple nod to affirm the heat of the charms and each other’s presence before they delved into their craft.

 

‘’...In the moonlit night

...A cherry blossom bathes in white

The-

 

...argh! Too many syllables! This must be the twentieth time!’’

Unfortunately for Mitama, the comfortable atmosphere of the room did little to help her craft tonight, progress beaten and belayed by a rather early case of writer’s block. The girl huffed as she streaked lines of ink across the half-haiku, letting the cherry blossom bathe in something more black. Distraught, and feeling a bit childish seeing the messy lines litter her scroll, Mitama turned her starry eyes away from her art and towards the window. There, the cleric lazily searched the now desolate grounds of the castle courtyard for a subject to write about, but sighed when she could find none, unless she ever stooped low enough to find inspiration in a closed tofu parlour.

‘This is most annoying! Such a perfect mood and I cannot capture a moment of it!

 

My hand held captive

Unable to...write...stuff...SEE!’

 

She tossed the mocking parchment onto the bed, a frustrated frown returning to the twinkling sky outside. A clouded mind absently strung fragments of haikus about the less interesting aspects of the night, though never finished them, words scattering to the wind moments after they were thought. As of late, Mitama had become aware of an increasing number of instances where her art had failed her. Before the moon could even reach its peak, impassioned lines and serenades, once so sweet on her tongue, would suddenly retreat like daylight beneath the lune, leaving the girl with bitter feelings and a few choice words for the gods that had forsaken her.

‘Around the time Rhajat began to come over, I believe...’

The cleric was quick to uproot the accusations forming in her head before they could grow. It was impossible for Rhajat to have been the reason for her slump. The spellcaster was the only person in the army she could relate to, the only one who wished to socialize in comfort and through silence, unlike the others with their tiring chatter and (urgh) physical activities.

Her curious gaze turned over to the woman in question. Rhajat was still sitting at the foot of Mitama’s bed, just as content as from when they first started their works while talismans and magic steadily shuffled from her hands. Mitama unwillingly found her lips perking in presence of her friend’s more successful session, not a trace of jealousy on her mind. The shy smile earlier directed at her was now larger, if not a bit more sinister. Raw fascination glinted within umber eyes as blank scraps of paper became reborn and swam with magical energy, eager hands turning water into wine.

 

‘Like bronze to silver

Great Rhajat’s spells knows no bounds

My breath you did take.

 

...hehe, she is like a different person.’

Anger slipped from her mind like rain off leaves, finding a sanctuary from her woes in the presence of a familiar face. She felt Rhajat’s aura enchant her, part her lips, lower her eyelids. The cleric didn’t even notice when creativity rekindled its flames and words return to her from the voids of night.

She admired the magic that flirted with her vision.

 

‘An arcane courtship

Beauty from your hands and tongue

Elfire to my heart.’

 

She admired the flawlessness of Rhajat’s skin.

 

‘Plains as pure as snow

How soft do your waters run?

Glamour drifting free.’

 

She admired the features on her stunning visage.

 

‘Eyes no longer dark

A smile rare as the blue moon

Diamond in the rough.’

 

She admired the curvature of a filling body.

 

‘Like waves of the sea

Flesh rises and falls so fine

A treat for my eyes.

 

She admired th-

‘...wait...I-I can do poetry again...’

Mitama took a breath for what felt like the first time in hours, realizing her gaze was still fiercely attached to her friend. In that short period of time, a storm of words had managed to wipe away her artistic blockade and suddenly pour themselves out of her being. Even now, images and verses loitered on the fringes of her tongue in droves, tending to her inspiration, begging to be released.

‘But why only when I look at Rhajat? A-A-And why such flattering praises?!’ The cleric cupped her cheeks in embarrassment as she hoped to suppress the heat that challenged that of the candles. From her few experiences with the other girls, it was not out of place to compliment a friend, but even she knew that the flood of poems and gushing that fuelled her inspiration was terribly suspicious. Mitama shook her head frantically, pushing her poetry to find less suggestive verses.

 

‘T-The moon is v-very...moon...

The stars twinkle like Rhajat’s eyes...

...A THOUSAND CURSES!’

 

‘’M-Mitama? Are you okay? You seem a little troubled...’’

Sweet concern pulled the cleric from her crisis. Her flickering vision eventually focused on the dazzling woman that peaked over from the side of her covers, forehead creased with worry. She mentally panicked as a surge of haikus slipped into her mind at the mere sight of Rhajat’s face.

‘’A-Ahh! N-Nothing, Rhajat...just some...trouble writing.’’ Her fingers weaved nervously between each other, scrutinized by the not exactly convinced stare. Lips flapped open on instinct in an effort to steer away from the topic. ‘’S-Say! How about you show me some of the new charms you made! W-We could use a break, h-hahaha!’’

Sweat poured down her brow, false smile twitching like grass against a typhoon, as she prayed that Rhajat would believe, or at the very least humour, her excuse.

‘’...I suppose I’m a little tired too. I don’t know if they’ll be as interesting as the ones I gave you, but if you insist...’’

‘’T-Thank you!’’ she sighed, a sliver too loudly, as Rhajat got up and sat in the space adjacent to her, scattering a number of glowing charms onto the bed. ‘’I await your art with baited breath!’’

‘’Y-Yeah...’’ Mitama tried her best to ignore how cute the nervousness that tickled Rhajat’s pale cheeks were while the diviner started shifting through paper. Hands eventually settled on two sister charms before suddenly sticking the parchments onto Mitama’s shoulders.

‘’Eeeek!’’ In that moment, she felt the tenseness in her body fade into nothing, luxurious vibrations of comfort and heat kneading from her skin to her core. ‘’T-This is divine...’’

‘’Those are massage charms. They use wind and fire magic to work your muscles better than any human can. It’s...not something useful for hexing, but I have my needs...’’

‘’A-And who could blame you?!

 

A haven for touch

Woes slain by magical hands

Spells, take me away...’’

 

Rhajat briefly chuckled at the blissed out look her charms had helped produce before pulling out another talisman from the pile and sticking it to one of her brushes. Strings of purple magic coiled about the tool like snakes, dark energy suddenly causing the utensil to shrink. Mitama pulled herself away from her massage to gasp audibly, her friend looking especially proud at the results.

‘’Behold! I’ve managed to create a hex charm that makes you shorter!’’ Mitama saw her friend revert to her usual self, cackling sinisterly. ‘’Whenever father makes me do something unpleasant, I slip one of these on him in his sleep. Hehehe...he tends to be much more agreeable when he associates his shrinking with my displeasure...’’

‘’Y-You were not joking when you said you cursed your father...’’ the cleric delicately laughed, not exactly wanting that particular charm. As she returned the charms from her shoulder to the pile, feeling the magic staring to fade, a particular talisman happened to catch Mitama’s eye.

‘’Say, what sort of charms are these?’’ she asked, pointing at group. Once vibrant with dark glee, the colour in the diviner’s face quickly drained what she saw her friend touching a number of charms with the word ‘LOVE’ written large and bold upon the face, little hearts prancing about. Her own heart sank as she cursed herself for forgetting about them,

‘’U-Uhh! T-That’s...e-errr...’’ Rhajat fidgeted and stammered like a newborn, half a mind to use the shrinking charm on herself to the point of being invisible. ‘’They’re...ve charms...’’

‘’Oh...hehe, going to use them on Corrin, hmm?’’ Mitama teased.

‘’I-I was just...T-They were just for fun...’’ Rhajat scowled as she vainly attempted to cover the blush on her cheeks. Eventually, fumbling hands awkwardly began to explain another one of her charms, forcefully indifferent to the embarrassment.

Mitama still retained a teasing smile, but it tasted bitter on her lips. Where her heart was just swelling, she felt it suddenly depress, facts she always knew so menacing when their shadow loomed overhead. She retreated into her mind, letting her facade keep Rhajat company while she brooded within the darkness.

‘Why am I acting like a child...Rhajat’s heart is Corrin’s, a truth as true as any sunset...

 

Your love only their’s

Fates...bounded...

 

...ah, I have lost my rhythm again.’

‘’S-So, this charm is one that makes you more awake...’’

‘Tis insulting to your friend, Mitama! T-Tis insulting to you! This is not something a friend should fret over, not something that...haaaa...’ Yet, her heart was uncaring to logic’s call, unable to force a spark of energy into comatose muscles. She almost wanted to let those sincere poems about Rhajat run loose within her mind. It would have at least distracted her from the angst, the bittersweet emotions that festered in the now.

‘’It’s actually pretty useful for when you’re absorbed on a project. Er, would you like to try it?’’

‘’A-Ahh, sure, sure...’’ Mitama muttered noncommittally. She reached a blind hand forwards and grabbed the charm, absently sticking it to her chest.

‘’...W-Wait! T-That’s not-!’’

‘’...hmmm? What was that, Rhajat?’’ She heard, but didn’t listen. Mind too preoccupied with her troubles, the cleric failed to realize she had instead grabbed a random charm from the pile instead of the one offered in now trembling hands. It was only when Mitama caught a glimpse of terrified eyes did she understand something was amiss.

‘’M-Mitama...A-Are you feeling...o-okay?’’ the diviner managed. Mitama noticed that she seemed very on edge, as if ready to spring away at the slightest movement.

‘’E-Err, I suppose. I feel...normal. Is there something wrong?’’ She tried to remember what her friend was talking about earlier, something about an awakening charm? She didn’t particularly feel any more animated.

Rhajat’s face suddenly became extremely flush, burning brighter than any other time the cleric had seen. She didn’t think the woman took her work so seriously.

‘’W-W-Wha...T-That’s...Impossible! You...You should have fell in l-love with me the moment our eyes met!’’

‘’...W-What?! L-Love?! What are you...’’ Mitama matched the blush opposite of her, the stars in her eyes bursting into fireworks. Gaze darting downwards, she at last understood the reason and full extent of her folly when she saw a pink aura radiate from her chest, lacy ribbons of magic weaving into her skin. Large and bold on the slip of paper was ink, ominously decreed ‘LOVE’.

‘’...AHHHHHH!’’ She wouldn’t have been surprised if she woke the dead with her scream. Her body felt like it was being invaded by lava. ‘’W-Why is this on my chest?! W-W-Why did you give me this?! A-And why am I not loving?! I-It is defective, yes? Right? PLEASE?!’’

‘’F-Fool! Y-You took it yourself!’’ the diviner seethed, voice heated within the moment. ‘’A-And my charms aren’t second rate! I had Asugi practically making out with Sophie’s horse just this afternoon with these! The only way you wouldn’t have a reaction is if you...a-already...’’

The anger was extinguished like a candle in a rainstorm from Rhajat’s tone. Flighty fingers rose over a timid expression, voice trickling out nervously and weakly.

The gears clicked in Mitama’s mind instantly, and the sound was deafening.

‘ _The only way you wouldn’t have a reaction is if you already loved me.’_

Her face almost ignited at the revelation, a stammering tongue indecipherably babbling out empty symbols. A thousand gorgeous words and verses sang within her head, idyllic and masterful ballads that would have immortalized her name to bards for centuries, but she wanted to hear none of them. Too much turmoil, too much denial came with them, dread and fear holding the chorus captive.

‘No, no, no! R-Rhajat is only my friend, no matter how lovely! What’s more, s-she already pines for Corrin, not me! A fool’s errand, tis a fool’s errand! Even though she may be beautiful like the sunset!

 

_Brown eyes bright as gold_

_Your glow warm as summer light_

_Don’t set on my heart._

 

Even though she is the only one who understands me!

 

_One room our’s to share_

_Cheap secrets treasured by two_

_Whisper to my soul._

 

Even though... c-cease with this poetry!’

She failed to stop some of the words from invading her thoughts, only worsening her turmoil and blush. Yet, such things should have been the least of her worries at the moment, since a quick turn of the head confirmed that her friend was very close to slapping on as many shrinking charms possible.

‘I-I need an excuse! Rhajat will hate me if I don’t! Love magic, love magic...’ The cleric harshly cringed at what she had to do. It was degrading, idiotic, something that had a million chances to go wrong, but she couldn’t bare to lose their friendship now. With a silent prayer, she mentally steeled herself for disaster, before a lifetimes worth of willpower propelled her hand forwards and suddenly over Rhajat’s.

‘’RHAJAT, YOU ARE VERY PRETTY...a-all of a sudden!’’ Their eyes met and bulged out at each other at the same time. She couldn’t tell which one of them was more embarrassed, nor if the skin had flayed from her cheeks yet. ‘’I-I feel very romantic emotions towards you...all of a sudden!’’

‘’M-Mitama...’’ The cleric could tell this was going badly. Rhajat didn’t look particularly convinced and she had the grating feeling at the back of her head that somewhere, her father was disappointed in her.

‘...P-Poems! You recite poetry when you are madly in love, c-correct?’ Options running dry, Mitama allowed some of the words buzzing around in her head to flow towards her tongue. Unfortunately, they refused to budge from her mouth when faced with Rhajat’s wide, piercing stare.

‘’...U-Uhhh...

 

Y-Your eyes...pretty and wide, like pools of...soup

B-B-Beautiful...eyebrows, like...sexy caterpillars

(wait how many syllables was that)- U-Uhh...you are the ocean’s grey waves?’’

 

‘’...’’

She shouldn’t have improvised. Shame started to sting her eyes, gaze faltering from her friend’s. With a heavy sigh, her exposed soul accepted defeat and blame.

‘’...I like you, Rhajat.’’

Mitama breathed the confession out like snow from summer clouds, fragile, afraid, unsure whether it was her words or the facade’s. The damning charm that still glowed pink upon her chest stood unaccountable and mocking. She could feel the illusionary power that seeped into her veins, but knew it had no effect on an already love-struck heart, the heavy beating so loud inside her chest in no part fuelled by magic. Drowning eyes glued to the floor and defences discarded, her poetry finally returned to a passionate tongue. Her voice was true as it told Rhajat the depth of her importance to the cleric.

 

‘’My heart is wicked

Your kindness ensnared by thorns

Prey of futile dreams.

 

Your god’s blessed visage

At sight, my chest shakes with glee

Tremors of wild need.

 

Rhajat, this is love.

The world I’d give for your touch

Why can’t you be mine?

 

...Tis what my heart tells me. Even now, it sings a thousand more songs about how deeply I’ve fallen for you.’’ She could feel the walls close in on her, suffocate her throat, sever the bond between her and Rhajat. The cleric took one last breath of her friend’s scent before it would be lost to her senses forever. ‘’I’m sorry. Please...let me down gent-’’

‘’Mitama...’’

She felt the hand she was squeezing squeeze back, a warm finger tilt her head. In a stroke of divine pity, she was allowed to see those enrapturing brown eyes again, which melted against hers for but a moment before quickly shying away.

‘...wait...’

Vision unwavering from the diviner’s form, Mitama nearly fainted when she saw something glowing on Rhajat’s chest, something pink, something familiar. Another love charm lay clear as day just above her breast.

‘’M-...Mitama. Spending time with you...is like a dream.’’ The cleric’s heart almost exploded. She hoped, prayed her ears were working correctly while lips quivered and skin burned. ‘’You are kind, beautiful, fascinating. Brightness and smiles have never been something I’ve enjoyed, but when I see yours, I can’t help but want to stare at it forever. I...think you’re amazing, Mitama.’’

She allowed herself a momentary high, shamelessly letting those sweet words rain over and quench the feelings that had cried to her for too long. Sadly, the glowing realization damning upon fair skin brought her crashing back down.

‘’...P-Please, Rhajat. Your pity hurts so much more than outright rejection...’’ She pushed the finger on her cheek away, despite dreading the cold left in its wake. ‘’I know that is the charm speaking. Don’t-’’

‘’You’re wrong!’’ Mitama was surprised when the hand immediately returned to her cheek, five digits breaking her resolve through a touch that birthed intimacy. ‘’T-That wasn’t my intention. Maybe my body feels a little hotter, but nothing else changes when I look at you. You know I’m not good with people, I can’t express myself like the others. I only wanted the fire, the courage to say the things you did, to put into words these...emotions, emotions that sometimes are more intense than what I feel for Corrin.’’

The diviner’s hand suddenly went her charm, white flames from her fingertips turning the paper to dust. Delicate umber pools once again resonated with Mitama’s, gaze every bit as passionate as before, if not a touch more nervous.

‘’Y-You...You still look just as pretty, Mitama, my heart still beats just as fast. I-I’m still having trouble sorting out these...urgh, f-feelings for myself, so...would you wait, please?

 

M-My chest you do stir

Let me clear this raging storm

Then your lips I’ll answer.

 

...how was that?’’

Teeth clattered audibly from shy Rhajat’s mouth, frightful before the wide, dumbstruck stare of two starry eyes. The words echoed in Mitama’s head like a lightning bolt on a clear day, distinct and loud even amongst the maelstrom of other poems and confessions. They imprinted themselves on her mind, on every bone and muscle in her body, written in an ink that was true as the moon and everlasting like the sun. Lips curved like mountains from the ground, happiness sprouted forth like water from a geyser. The little cleric found herself laughing as elated tears sprung from her ducts, her friend slightly panicking in confusion.

‘’A-Amateur, hehe! You do not need to rhyme in haikus, and the symbol count is wrong!’’ She caught the spellcaster’s expression before it could shy away again, a sincerity silver in a smile as wide as the ocean. ‘’...But it is still the most beautiful poem I have ever heard. Yes, I will wait for you, Rhajat, regardless of what the answer may be.’’

‘’...Thank you.’’ a shy, yet earnest voice said back, so luscious in her ear, shining bright and pure against the darkness of midnight.

They let a comfortable silence descend upon their bodies, understanding filling in the need for words, just like it always had between them. Mitama would wait. Even if it took a century, she had Rhajat’s words to kindle her fire in the meantime, as well as a friendship that was just as fulfilling.

‘’...But for now...’’ The cleric removed the charm on her chest and wrapped it around their still entwined hands, grip unfaltering despite all that had happened. A playful smile flirted with Rhajat's vision. ‘’...for tonight, we are still under the effects of the love charms, correct? I'm afraid we may not be able to control ourselves...Would you let me stay like this, until the morn, next to you...’’ She didn’t wait for an answer this time as a weary head fell upon soft shoulders, gentle rain upon serene plains, which welcomed her like the sunrise over the horizon.

‘’...Of course.’’

No matter what the future held, tonight, amidst the sounds of the nocturnal and the glow of the stars, they were lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Worth noting that I played the japan translated version of Fates first and Rhajat was a bit more passive there, so sry if she seems OOC.


End file.
